


Fingertip Kisses

by Jessi



Series: Teen Angel 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cas gets a gel manicure, Dean and Cas aren't making it easy on him, Fallen Castiel, Holding Hands, Sam is trying to eat, Teen Angel 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/pseuds/Jessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Angel 'verse 30 Day OTP Challenge: Holding Hands</p><p>Cas turns to his boyfriend and gives a sweet smile, nuzzles noses with him and plants a peck on Dean’s pink rosebud mouth, while Sam grumbles “Do you two <i>ever</i> stop?” from across the table. Dean glares at his brother, and lifts Cas’ hand up to place kisses on all the fallen angel’s knuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertip Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for fans and brokenhearted queers with _needs_ so no you may not teach them in your class. I didn't go to college and neither will my fics. We're keepin' it real.

They’re sitting in some no name diner the morning after a successful salt and burn, waiting for Sam to get done fixing his hair, or whatever it is that’s taking him forever in the bathroom, so they can wave their waitress (whose name tag honest to Cas’ dad reads ‘Flo’, no lie) over and order breakfast before they pack up at the motel and head back to the bunker. Cas is sitting on the inside of the booth, sipping his coffee, gazing out the window and blinking his eyes into full wakefulness under the bright glare of morning sun, and Dean is sat next to him, blatantly watching the bedheaded brunette, all sighs and dopey smiles like a lovestruck school girl. 

Sam returns, they order their food, and Cas returns his half asleep, squinty eyed gaze to the sunny day outside. He’s startled out of empty headed nothingness when he feels Dean catch his hand in Dean’s wider, rougher grip, a calloused thumb gently tracing the veins on the back of Cas’ hand, following them up to the studded leather cuff circling Cas’ wrist. 

Cas turns to his boyfriend and gives a sweet smile, nuzzles noses with him and plants a peck on Dean’s pink rosebud mouth, while Sam grumbles “Do you two _ever_ stop?” from across the table. Dean glares at his brother, and lifts Cas’ hand up to place kisses on all the fallen angel’s knuckles.

Cas flushes sweetly, and watches Dean with half lowered lids. It’s when Dean reaches Cas’ ring finger that Cas notices something.

“Dammit!” 

Dean startles, still not used to Cas swearing, and alarmed, asks, “What’s the matter?”

“I chipped my nail polish.” Cas pouts.

Dean follows Cas’ line of vision and sees that yes, there are large flakes of black chipped away on Cas’ fingertips, revealing bare nail underneath. “You sure did, but babe, pretty manicured fingers don’t really go along with the hunting lifestyle. You’re gonna get chips.”

Cas’ pout prompts Dean to apologetically plant kisses on each of his fingertips, much to Sam’s continued dismay. Then the food arrives, and Dean's focus turns to shovelling his southwestern breakfast skillet into his mouth quick as possible.

Even with the distraction of the food, Dean can’t help but notice Cas out of the corner of his eye, casting sad glances at his nails while he picks at his breakfast.

At a loss for how to make Cas’ frown go away, Dean turns to look out the window, when he spots it, a small nail salon right across the street.

Dean swallows a bite of eggs, sausage, and peppers doused with hot sauce, and nudges Cas, “Look, there’s a nail place across the street. How about after breakfast, Sam and I go pack up everything and check out at the motel while you get your nails done, it’s on me.”

Technically it’s on a fictional Mr. James Hendrix of River Falls Wisconsin, but Cas beams anyway. He kisses Dean on the cheek, breathes out a “Thank you, Dean.” and returns to eating his chocolate chip pancakes with a renewed gusto.

After, Cas heads to the salon, Dean’s fraudulent credit card in hand, while Dean and Sam head back to the motel. 

45 minutes later Dean is leaned up against the side of the Impala, soaking up some sun while waiting for Cas, who walks out of the salon and rushes up to him, waving his hands around excitedly, “Look! They’re gels, it’s like nail polish, but it doesn’t chip as easy and it last longer.” 

Dean looks up from the ultra glossy ebony tips, and into Cas’ dancing eyes. He’s already anticipating this becoming a regular expense, but he can’t bring himself to mind when Cas looks so ecstatic.

Dean leans in and gives Cas a deep kiss, tongue darting into his mouth, and Cas immediately starts to rut his body up against Dean’s. Before it can get too heated, especially since Sammy is sitting shotgun in the Impala and pointedly not looking at them, Dean pulls back and takes Cas’ hands in his, lifting them up and kissing the back of one, then the other, then he gazes into Cas’ baby blues and gives a lopsided grin, “They look fantastic, angel, just like you.”

Cas kisses Dean breathless for a minute more, standing in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight, then they get in the Impala, Dean in the drivers seat, Cas in the back, and begin the journey back to the bunker. Cas barely takes his gaze off his nails the entire ride, and Dean, whenever he isn’t focused on the blacktop stretching out in front of him, hardly takes his gaze off of Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write more Heavenly Hunks today, but instead this happened. Sorry, not sorry. I might still work on HH today, I dunno *shrug*
> 
> I hope you liked the sick levels of schmoop. I fear it'll get even fluffier as it goes along.


End file.
